


The Graffiti Revelation

by magicsophicorn



Category: Teachers (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny fears her relationship with Susan could undermine her authority at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Graffiti Revelation

MONDAY  
  
“The little fuckers!” Simon exclaimed in between hastily swigged mouthfuls of the shit that passes for coffee in this school.  
  
“Who are we talking about?” Brian asked, slouching down into an empty chair between Kurt and Simon.  
  
“You really need to ask?” Susan replied dryly.  
  
“8F?” Brian guessed.  
  
“For once no, well, it could have been I suppose. No, these were anonymous shits.” Simon ventured helpfully.  
  
“So what did they do this time then?” Brian asked, not actually sounding all that interested.  
  
“Let’s just say one of the students has hidden artistic talent and leave it at that, shall we?” Susan said curtly, trying to end the conversation there.  
  
“Someone drew an anatomically inaccurate, but very impressive, drawing of Susan and Jenny shagging on the wall in the 2nd floor boys toilets.”  
  
“Simon!”  
  
“OW! What was that for?” Simon yelped, rubbing his arm where Susan had just punched him.  
  
“I’ve never known you to care about what the students are saying about you, Susan,” Kurt said, shifting in his chair so he was out of her reach in case she hit him too.  
  
“No, I don’t give a flying fuck,” Susan said, thinking that this was a conversation that should really be accompanied by a cigarette or several, “actually I’m quite impressed one of the students figured it out, given that half the staff are still completely oblivious.”  
  
Kurt and Brian exchanged looks.  
  
“Well… they probably haven’t figured it out, actually. That’s probably just someone’s fantasy. I know it’s… Ow!” Kurt was cut short by a swift kick in the shin from Brian.  
  
“So what’s the problem then, if you don’t care?” Simon asked, leaning forward. He obviously hadn’t learnt his lesson yet about getting too close to her.  
  
“Oh let’s see, think for a second about who the other person in this picture is. Someone not well known for their laid back, easy going nature…” Susan said, waiting for the penny to drop, which it did, one after the other.  
  
“Ah,”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I see your point.”  
  
“Does she know?” Simon asked with a grin that practically screamed  _‘if-she-doesn’t-I’m-going-to-tell-her’._  
  
“I bloody hope the fuck not!” Susan replied alarmed. God, she could just imagine it now. Jenny would be on the bloody warpath if she knew. It would be a nightmare. She’d probably try to expel half the school in an attempt to find out who was responsible.  
  
“Does who know what?”  
  
Four identical  _oh-shit!_ -faces stared up at Jenny, who had just joined them after a meeting with Clare.  
  
“Um, we were wondering if Clare knew that we’re all still smoking behind the canteen,” Susan replied quickly, hoping to stop any of the boys coming out with something utterly ridiculous that would make Jenny even more suspicious.  
  
“Speaking of smoking,” Brian stood up as he spoke, “I’ve heard a rumour that some of the boys are smoking in the 2nd floor bathroom. Think I’m going to have a look. Just in case.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll join you!” Kurt chimed in, jumping to his feet and following Brian who was already half way out of the staff room.  
  
Susan glared at their retreating backs.  
  
Just then the bell rang, making her jump.  
  
“I’ll see you after school,” Susan said to Jenny, a slight brush of their hands as they passed the only indication that they were anything other than colleagues.  
  
  
  
TUESDAY  
  
“Fuck fuck fuckity fuck  _fuck!_ ”  
  
“Morning Susan,” Simon said cheerily, “you sound like Bob. What’s wrong?”  
  
“She knows! Oh fuck she knows, she’s in with Clare now having a meeting about it! A bloody  _meeting!_ ”  
  
Susan felt her left eye begin to twitch. She needed a bloody cigarette and she needed one  _now._  
  
“Who knows what?” Simon asked, looking confused. Susan just glared at him until his brain caught up.  
  
“It wasn’t me! I didn’t do it! I’m innocent!”  
  
“No? So how did she find out then? I somehow doubt she just happened to notice it in passing…”  
  
Simon was just about to come out with some excuse or other when the door to Clare’s office buzzed and out walked Jenny, looking even more like she had a pole stuck up her arse than normal. If that was even possible.  
  
Susan jumped up and ran to get alongside Jenny as she power-walked out of the staffroom.  
  
“What was that about? You’re not being fired are you?” Susan joked, laughing awkwardly.  
  
“You know perfectly well what that was about,” Jenny replied coldly, pointedly not looking at Susan.  
  
“I can guess,” Susan said, having to trot to keep up with Jenny. Damn that woman’s long legs. No, that was a bit dramatic. Susan was definitely a fan of Jenny’s legs. “But I don’t see why you needed to have a meeting about it.”   
  
“Homophobia is a very serious issue Susan, and it’s very important we teach these children that. We are educators after all.”  
  
“Yes, but…”  
  
“Now if you’ll excuse me I have a class to teach,” Jenny said,  _still_  not looking at Susan as she stormed into her classroom and slammed the door.  
  
Susan stood staring at the door for a moment. Those poor kids were fucked, she thought as she walked off to her dreaded lesson with 8F.  
  
  
WEDNESDAY  
  
Susan sank down into her seat wishing the ground would swallow her up. This was almost as bad as those nightmares, you know the ones where you get to work and realise you’re naked. Actually no, this was worse because this wasn’t a dream, this was really happening.  
  
 _“Okay, now imagine the following situation, Sophie is watching TV with her dad, and he changes the channel three times before sighing and saying, ‘These gays are all over the TV nowadays. It’s like they’re taking over. I’ve got no problem with them, but they don’t have to shove it in my face.’ Do you think this is homophobic? In what way? Hands up. Yes, Tracey, shoot.”_  
  
This was just painful. The kids weren’t really homophobic, they were just arseholes. There’s a big difference.  
  
 _“But like, it’s just… wrong, innit. It’s sick.”  
  
“Think about what you’re saying Paul. Think about a girl you fancy, think about how you feel about her, think about what you want to do with her… All right! All right! Settle down! Now imagine someone told you that what you felt for her was sick and wrong, that you couldn’t be with her… How would that make you feel?”  
  
“Bad, I guess. But I’d still do ‘er anyways.”  
  
“Well if you were gay and decided to ‘do ‘em anyways’ as you put it, in over 70 countries in the world it would be illegal, and in 7 of those you would get the death penalty…”_  
  
Okay maybe some of them were homophobic. But this was still overkill and… bloody hell was that true? Seven countries still had the death penalty for homosexuality? Shit. Susan had never been so pleased to be British before.  
  
Just then Susan noticed Peter, the creepy science teacher, leering at her from across the assembly hall. She could guess what he was thinking. Damn. If it wasn’t for this bloody assembly no one would have realised there was any truth to the stupid drawing, they would have just thought it was kids being twats. Susan was all for teaching the kids not to be bastards, just not when everyone knew it was about  _her._  
  
To stop herself swearing at Peter she looked away, searching the assembly hall for Jenny. She wasn’t hard to spot.  
  
Jenny was sat with her back ramrod straight, staring at the front, deliberately ignoring the whispers and giggles rippling through the rows of students. Susan wasn’t sure if she felt sorry for her, or was impressed by her stoicism. Probably a bit of both.  
  
There was a general burst of laughter from the room and Susan realised she wasn’t paying attention anymore. With a concerted effort she turned her head back to face the front.  
  
 _Only an hour to go,_  she though,  _just one more hour._  
  
  
  
THURSDAY  
  
“You’re angry at me,” Jenny said as she wrapped her arms around Susan from behind, kissing her lightly on the neck.  
  
Susan stopped chopping the vegetables for dinner and leaned back slightly into Jenny’s embrace.  
  
“I’m not angry at you,” she said with a sigh, “and I’m not ashamed of our relationship either, before you say anything. I don’t give a fuck who knows, I just don’t think you needed to make such a big deal out of it, that’s all.”   
  
Jenny let go of Susan and leant on the counter next to her.  
  
“I just don’t want the students taking the piss and undermining our authority at school just because we’re in a relationship,” Jenny said with complete conviction, “discrimination is a serious issue Susan.”  
  
“But I don’t think anyone was discriminating against us. The kids take the piss out of every member of staff for anything and everything they can think of, whether it’s true or not. By making such a big deal out of it you’ve essentially given them more ammunition.”  
  
“So you think I should have just sat back and ignored it? Kept my mouth shut?” Jenny asked, her frown telling Susan exactly what she thought of that idea. Susan knew she had to tread carefully.  
  
“No, not necessarily. I just think you need to be more discreet, pick your battles carefully, don’t come out guns blazing unless you have to, like I don’t know, if they were going to fire you because of it or something.”  
  
Susan could tell this discussion was just going to go round in circles unless she stopped it soon.  
  
“Anyway, what’s done is done now. Let’s just see what happens tomorrow and take it from there. Now give me a hand will you, those potatoes need peeling.”  
  
  
  
FRIDAY  
  
“Miss… MISS… MIIIIIISSSS”  
  
“Yes, Tom, I heard you the first time, I was just ignoring you. What is it?”  
  
“Are you and Miss Page shagging each other?”  
  
Susan was just about to come out with a witty comeback, something along the lines of  _“Not right now, but it is almost lunch break though…”,_  but someone beat her too it. This was probably a good thing, since that would have been an incredibly inappropriate thing to say and probably would have got her fired.  
  
“Make another comment about a staff member’s private life, Tom, and you’ll be in detention for a month.”  
  
Yes, that was a much more sensible response to be honest.  
  
Tom squeaked in fear and hurried away in the opposite direction looking at his feet. Jenny fell into step beside Susan as they headed to the staff room.  
  
“I’m so proud of you,” Susan said, only slightly sarcastically, “you didn’t use the words homophobia or discrimination once.”  
  
Jenny’s lips twitched in amusement.  
  
“Like you said, they just like being shits in general. Besides, he asked me yesterday if I was shagging Simon. Apparently the students think I’m the school bicycle.”  
  
Susan couldn’t help but snort at that idea. She couldn’t think of anyone less likely to be the school bike. Except perhaps Carol. Or Clare. Susan shuddered at the thought.  
  
“And it just goes to show you were right. They’ll say anything about us, and it’ll only undermine my authority if I let it.”  
  
Susan smiled at that, maybe there was hope for Jenny yet.  
  
They reached the staff room without further incident and slumped down into the chairs in their usual spot by the coffee machine.  
  
“Pub after school?” Jenny asked.  
  
Susan frowned, Jenny never usually came to the pub with them. Something was going on.  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. I know how to have fun too.”  
  
Susan opened her mouth to reassure her girlfriend (for the umpteenth time) that no, she didn’t think she was uptight or boring, but she never managed to utter a word because at that moment Jenny leaned over and kissed her. Actually kissed her. In the staff room. With other people around.  
  
 _“Well,”_  thought Susan,  _“that’s definitely an improvement.”_


End file.
